The People's Republic of San Francisco
Sodom Francisco, America's Quebec, is a bastion of communism in God's Country, America. Located in the state of Cauliflower, The People's Republic of San Francisco (TPRSF) has naturally become home to the Hate America Firsters' headquarters, as well as home to various and sundry of the Blame America First Crowd. Real Americans stay away; only the rare and well-prepared (and armed) dare venture near this throbbing Socialist outpost. Bears have been sighted in TPRSF, but not the kind that hibernate during the winter. These Bears are hairy bald older men who still claim to be attractive. We do not understand this at all. Dr. Colbert has declared that this cityhole is "the heart of darkness" History TPRSF was founded just as any other Socialist mecca has been throughout history: with the discovery of something shiny. For TPRSF it was gold, and this forced America to tolerate the inevitable invasion of Socialists and sky-rocketing housing market, if only to secure the funding for The American South's Favorite War. Once the gold was depleted, the Real Americans could leave the Commies, hookers, Chinks and Irish to the muddy, outdoor whorehouse, which at the time was simply known as: San Francisco ("Frisco"). In the early 1970s, the unsuspecting townsfolk were put under the mind-altering gaze of the all-seeing Sutro Tower, thus transforming the area into a socialist Mecca. see also gay bomb. San Francisco briefly redeemed itself during Harvey Milk's fight against lactose intolerance. The Socialists Come to Town In 1934 B.C., Americans were experiencing a natural down-turn in the economy, and all was right with the world. But the Friscans weren't satisfied, they complained about the lack of jobs and lack of food to eat. Wah, wah, wah. Honestly, is there anything liberals don't complain about? So, to make a long story short (Wikiality.com is not a forum for terrorists like the people of TPRSF), the entire population of Frisco went on strike. To combat this unauthorized, and obviously un-American Socialist gang, the police used appropriate force to quell the uprising. When it was all over, Prescott Bush The Greatest President's Grandfather was able to keep his millions, and the Socialists learned a valuable lesson about "knowing their place". Other History for TPRSF A few earthquakes, something about a bridge and something about dead people grateful for something...this author doesn't pretend to know what that's all about. Also, a Great American lawyer was able to defend a Great American for defending himself against a Commie trying to give gays special rights. TPRSF Today Once word got out that there was a place brimming with sex and drugs and hookers and authentic Chinese food and earthquakes, the filthy, filthy Commies came out of the woodwork to infiltrate the place. They even created their own special signage, to welcome their kind to their new "homeland". To give you an idea how messed up and dirty it is check this outhttp://www.cnn.com/2008/HEALTH/conditions/10/21/std.e-cards/index.html TPRSF's Communist Signage What follows is not for the faint of heart. Put the kids to bed, close your bedroom door, and turn up the stereo so the neighbors won't know what kind of filth you've accidentally stumbled upon... Welcome to The People's Republic of San Francisco In an attempt to get their Socialist brethren to spend money in TPRSF, they opened a "Shopping District", what follows is an example of the signage used to direct those filthy, filthy people to those filthy, filthy stores. Does it burn yet? TPRSF can't even leave public buildings out of their Communist clutches, check out the sign marking the Public Library. Speaking of bars, Wikiality.com sent researchers to TPRSF to verify the rumors regarding the "night life" there. What follows is a sign showing where (and apparently what kind) of watering holes were available in TPRSF. As you can see these filthy people need some bibles thrown at them. Avoiding TPRSF Luckily for Real Americans, TPRSF is going to fall into the ocean during the next earthquake, so it will only be a memory. A very sore memory. Remember Americans, never stop praying, Jesus is the only way you will avoid the clutches of The People's Republic of San Francisco. Shocking News: San Francisco NOT Gayest City!! It's worst, they are #11 See Also * Cauliflower * Communist * Gateway crime